


Sun & Shade

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Beach vacation.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sun & Shade

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'bake'

Camilla glanced over at Leo, still huddled in the shade, and wished he'd join her at least for a little while. It felt good to bake in the sun... Xander and Elise were happily enjoying themselves; the castle they were building in the sand was turning out quite nicely.

She stretched, her toes digging into the sand just beyond the edge of her beach towel, and sighed. Leo had a new tome and he didn't actually look bored, so it was probably best not to force him.

But she might need more sun lotion later...

And he might be willing.


End file.
